Overleg:Darth Bane
Hoi, is er al iemand bezig met een pagina over Darth Bane? Na aanleiding van de boeken Darth Bane:Path of Destruction en Darth Bane:Rule to Two ben ik bezig met een eerste aanzet (als er niemand anders nog mee bezig is) --Hammer20 15 jul 2009 15:20 (UTC) *Nope die pagina bestaat nog niet maar ge moet wel zien dat die pagina (en alle pagina's die ge aanmaakt) 100% in orde is. Dus qua opmaak en qua inhoud geen 'blokkendoos'-niveau of anders druk ik op het knopje 'delete'. Bovendien moet dat niet zo'n extreem lange pagina zijn. Ah en kopiëren en vertalen van op Wookieepedia is ten strengste verboden :) Just in case ;) --Sompeetalay 15 jul 2009 17:55 (UTC) De twee boeken (600+ pagina's) zijn me bronnen :) dus als het niet 100% in orde is "blame it on the books" ;) --Hammer20 15 jul 2009 20:08 (UTC) * Mijn bronnen, niet me bronnen. En ge hoeft echt geen 600 blz te doorlopen om tot een goed artikel te komen. Al die details hoeven daar allemaal niet bij te horen. Bij figuren die niet in de films komen maar toch belangrijk zijn, zoals Bane, volstaat een artikel zoals bij Darth Nihilus. --Sompeetalay 15 jul 2009 21:57 (UTC) Axum *Dat artikel van het Axum System. Dat is allemaal goed en wel maar ik vind daar dus niet meteen iets van terug in de Atlas. Die samenstelling van het System kunt ge niet uit de Atlas halen dus foutief gebruik van bronnen, die samenstelling staat in Coruscant and the Core Worlds. Bovendien zitten er heel wat interne links in die ge vergeten zijt plus overbodige Nederlandstalige terminologie. Nu kan ik dus weer gaan nakijken waar dat allemaal vandaan komt. Indien ge volgende maal uw bronnen niet beter benoemt, vliegt het meteen naar de vuilbak. --Sompeetalay sep 1, 2009 19:14 (UTC) **Heleboel dingen verwijderd die ik niet meteen kon terugvinden in de door u aangegeven bronnen. Gelieve duidelijk te vermelden waar de verwijderde dingen vandaan komen en dan kunnen we ze opnieuw toevoegen. --Sompeetalay sep 1, 2009 19:30 (UTC) Ik zie niets staan over de dood van deze sith. ik ken zijn verhaal verder niet, maar het lijkt me niet waarschijnlijk dat hij duizend jaar heeft geleefd. of is zijn lot gewoon niet gekend? 87.210.216.209 dec 19, 2010 23:37 (UTC) Bij de laatste bewerking staat geen naam. Sorry, dat was ik. Ik realiseerde me toen ik op opslaan had gedrukt dat ik was uitgelogd dus drukte ik snel op stop maar het was kennelijk al te laat. Sorry ik kon er niets aan doen. OB1 De Grooty dec 19, 2010 23:43 (UTC) * Hetgeen niet geweten is, kan niet in het artikel worden geplaatst. --Sompeetalay dec 20, 2010 23:11 (UTC) Update needed Hi, Darth Bane needs an update from Dynasty of Evil, which, among other things, reveals he was killed by Darth Zannah, necessary especially for one of this website's featured articles. If it helps, as in previous articles, here's the verbatim intro text from his WP bio, also a featured article there: A decade later (980 BBY), Bane began to worry that his apprentice was too weak to overthrow him and assume the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith, as was necessary under the Rule of Two. He began to research the secrets to prolonging his life by transferring his essence to another body, and traveled to Prakith, where he claimed the holocron of the ancient Darth Andeddu. After returning from Prakith, Bane was ambushed by a team of assassins hired by Caleb's daughter, Serra, and was captured. Taken to Doan, Bane was imprisoned and interrogated, only to covertly gain his freedom soon afterward. Encountering Zannah on Doan, Bane dueled his apprentice, who sought to become the new Dark Lord. The fight ended in a draw, with Bane escaping and heading to Ambria with Darth Cognus, an Iktotchi assassin skilled in use of the dark side who Bane planned to take as his apprentice if Zannah proved herself weak and unworthy. There, Bane and Zannah engaged in a fateful duel that resulted in the death of the Sith'ari and Zannah claiming the title of Dark Lord. Hanzo Hasashi mei 17, 2011 02:55 (UTC) *I'd rather like to see an official source. I haven't read the book and I'm sure it will be correct, but WP can't be used as a 'source' ... --Sompeetalay mei 17, 2011 13:39 (UTC) **That info in the biography is cited to Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil. Hanzo Hasashi mei 17, 2011 14:13 (UTC)